The Snow Bunny
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: A day before Christmas break, Boomer's mind side tracked from his thoughts as he noticed Bubbles sitting alone on one of the metal picnic tables outside. A thought crossed his mind.


Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB.

A/N: Bubbles and Boomer. This sort of fits in with 'Not Quite Human' which is about Brick and Blossom. Enjoy! :3

* * *

_The Snow Bunny_

* * *

The day before Christmas break and the teens of Town V High were exchanging gifts and presents. The layer of snow covering the ground made everyone especially excited for the so loved season. The Power Puff Girls usually spent their lunch together, but today was a bit different as they wished to spend it their own way.

Blossom was in the library in search of a good book to curl up during the break. Usually no one would be able to take a book home, but the strict librarians appreciated blossom and made her an exception.

Buttercup was in the cafeteria arm wrestling with some friends for fun. She always won even if she wasn't using her super strength. Bubbles usually spent her lunch with her sisters, but today she went out into the open ground court and sat at an empty table. She wanted to enjoy the peace they had at the moment.

Bubbles took out a green crayon from her box and started filling in the blank grass in the coloring book. She knew it was childish, but she didn't care. The cold air made her chilly, but the feeling of being outside was enough to keep her coloring happily with a tune on her lips. "Love, love, love, makes the world go round-It doesn't matter the things that you do-"

Boomer was casually walking on the student side walk and took a step to the other side of the walk way as one of the security guards came rushing by in his golf kart that many used to get around quickly. Boomer glared as the kart passed out of hearing range," You're going to die if you dare to try to run me over again." He hated the karts, one time he saw that one of the student's feet as they got run over by the vehicle.

Boomer's mind side tracked from his thoughts as he noticed Bubbles sitting alone on one of the metal picnic tables outside. Her cheeks were tinted a light red, probably caused by the harsh cold weather wind. Her lips weren't chapped as she was wearing lip gloss and his eyes stared at them for a few seconds longer that necessary, before taking in her outfit. Instead of her usual blue dress with a black stripe in the middle and long white socks with her black shoes, she wore jeans with knee length brown winter boots and a thick jacket with a bunny picture stitched on to it.

A thought ran through the Rowdy Ruff Boy's mind.

Bubbles abruptly stopped in her song as something soft and warm brushed against her cheek. She turned to look, but saw no one just a couple of kids fooling around with the snow. Bubbles stared a couple for seconds when she finally decided it had been nothing. She began to press down on her crayon when she heard his voice. It was playful.

"A little childish don't you think?"

Bubbles looked up to see a boy with blond silky hair and electric blue eyes. " Boomer? Don't you have class, right now?"

He reached out across the table and took a strand of her light blond hair, "The teacher let me pass out in today's lesson."

She suddenly felt self-concisions of his stare," Oh." Boomer lightly lifted his lips into a smile." Why aren't you with your sister? It's dangerous with me around."

Bubbles suddenly pulled her hair that was pulled up in two pigtails, out of his fingers that had been playing with it. His electric blue eyes suddenly shone with excitement at her reaction, but dulled when she spoke in her usual tone.

Her voice still sounded as that of a child, "I can take you. I'm not a weakling. Mojo tried that and it got himself a beating."

Boomer was suddenly sitting on her side of the table. Bubbles turned to look at him a few seconds later, after noticing his new location. "I didn't mean it that way." Boomer spoke thoughtfully.

Bubbles titled her head to the side, "Then how did you mean it?" Boomer neared her face again a smile on his lips, Bubbles leaned back. Her eyes were on his smooth lips. With his quick speed and ability, he was able to kiss her by surprise.

Bubbles began to move her lips in sync with his. Her lips weren't as warm as Boomer's, but he would soon change that. A snow ball hit the side of both their blond heads and Boomer pulled away from the innocent kiss with a frown.

He looked over at the boy who had thrown it. The boy's companions suddenly spread out and ran off. Boomer glared at the boy and he ran screaming in fear of being beaten. Bubbles was blushing furiously, and stared at the snow bunny that someone had made near the table. Boomer didn't go after them. He didn't have many friends thanks to both of his brothers' reputations.

Bubbles smiled softly at the memory of his lips again. She smiled that hadn't been her first kiss, but it had been her real first kiss.

* * *

A/n: Short and sweet I think. Please Review! :3

6/21/09 2nd A/N: I continued the idea in my new fic. 'Boys Lie'.


End file.
